¿Amor o Amistad?
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Leorio, dime, ¿Qué tengo? –le pregunto ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?Kurapika… Yo… Bueno, tal vez, no, es lo mas seguro –dijo mas para si que para el rubio –Si, debe tratarse de un error¿Un error? ¿De que hablas?Bueno, lo que sucede es que los resultados.
1. Yami

**¿Amor o amistad?**

**Capitulo.- Yami.**

Kurapika se encontraba caminando por un solitario bosque, ya llevaba días viajando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia lleno de paz y tranquilidad, no sabia si era a causa de que por fin la araña había desaparecido o el hecho de que el lugar era sumamente pacifico, de pronto, se detuvo, alguien lo estaba vigilando.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, todo se nublo y perdió el conocimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente fue despertando, su vista aun estaba algo nublada, sin mencionar que se sentía sumamente desorientado.

-Al fin has despertado –dijo una voz masculina, el rubio miro al dueño de aquella voz, era un joven pelirrojo de cabello corto con dos mechones de cada lado del rostro, su cuerpo era delgado pero fuerte, estaba vestido con un traje estilo chino color verde claro, sus ojos eran de color rojo y su piel clara.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –pregunto el Kuruta

-¿De que le sirve saber mi nombre a un muerto? –Kurapika lo miro sorprendido ante esto –Tranquilo no te matare… Al menos yo no lo haré.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ingresaste a nuestro territorio –le respondió el pelirrojo –Por ello el lider ha decidido matarte –dijo -¿Sabes?, el líder raramente se encarga personalmente de acabar con los intrusos como tu…

-¿Debería sentirme alagado? –dijo con tono sarcástico

El pelirrojo frunció el seño, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, alguien entro ala tienda en la que se encontraban.

-Shiro mas vale que no lo lastimes o el que sentirá la furia de ese idiota serás tu –dijo un joven de cabello largo de color verde oscuro y ojos de igual color, vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca.

-Takuro –bufo el aludido -¿Qué quieres?

Como respuesta el peliverde señalo la entrada de la tienda con uno de sus dedos índices

-Ya quiere despacharlo

El pelirrojo sonrió y tomo al Kuruta por el cabello para obligarlo a ponerse de pie y comenzó a arrastrarlo a fuera de la tienda, estaba encadenado y algo le impedía usar su Nen, se sentía débil, seguramente ese seria su fin.

El pelirrojo y el peliverde lo llevaron al centro de un circulo formado por sus compañeros.

Los hombres se burlaban y festejaban, por lo que seguramente seria el final del Kuruta.

Kurapika fue dejado en el centro del circulo, de pronto, todos callaron, mientras un hombre totalmente cubierto de pies a cabeza con gruesas ropas hacia su aparición, lo único que se podía apreciar de el, eran sus ojos de un hermoso color azul, de su espalda colgaba una gruesa capa de color negro como el resto de su ropa.

-Asi que tu eres el intruso –dijo el hombre con voz extrañamente reconfortante –Dime tu nombre…. No acostumbro matar a personas sin nombre

-…. Kurapika… –respondió el rubio

-Lindo nombre –dijo en tono alegre –Hagamos un trato pequeño

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Veras, nunca nadie a sido capaz de siquiera rasgar mi ropa –dijo –Asi que te propongo un trato que luchemos si logras rasgar por lo menos mi capa te perdonare la vida –dijo –Es mas… Te convertiré en mi discípulo

-¿Y si me rehusó?

-Te elimino –dijo en tono divertido, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera algo gracioso –mmm, aunque si lo medito mas… Tienes un hermoso rostro…. Sin mencionar que tienes un cuerpo que se antoja… -dijo para si en voz alta como para ser escuchado por todos –Lo he pensado mejor y he decidido regalarte a mis hombros para que disfruten de tan lindo traserito.

Ante esto, Kurapika abrió los ojos al máximo, mientras el resto parecía muy de acuerdo con eso.

-Me niego.

-Entonces pelea con migo… Eso claro… Si no tienes miedo.

El kuruta frunció el seño mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

-Buen chico –dijo el hombre –Pero seria desigual si no pudieras usar tu Nen… Shiro… –llamo al pelirrojo

-Si –dijo el aludido y al instante una extraña aura cubrió el cuerpo de Kurapika.

-Ahora debes sentirte con mayor libertad –dijo –Cuando gustes puedes atacar.

Kurapika no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a atacar con cadena, pero para su sorpresa el encapuchado parecía anticipar cada movimiento suyo.

-Que lento eres –dijo el encapuchado.

-Cállate –dijo atacándolo con su cadena

El Kuruta comenzó a tomar la pela mas enserio (si eso era posible) , pero para su sorpresa el hombre se detuvo.

-Ganaste… -dijo para sorpresa de todos

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos -¡Acaba con el!

-Me ha derrotado limpiamente –dijo mientras mostraba su capa rasgada –De ahora en adelante el esta bajo mi protección

Dicho esto el hombre se acerco al Kuruta y coloco una mano en el hombro de este, sonrió bajo la gruesa tela, mientras sus hombres parecía desconforme con tal hecho.

-Ven con migo –le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunos días en los que Kurapika comenzó a confiar en aquel extraño y misterioso hombre, aunque esto no parecía ser correspondido por el encapuchado, puesto que ni siquiera le había dicho como se llamaba.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi nombre?

-Por la misma razón que tu tenias en el mió.

-¿Lo quieres para ponerlo en mi lapida? –dijo divertido

-No… Solo quiero saber tu nombre porque no se como llamarte –dijo bajando la mirada

-No comprendo tu interes por los nombres –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –después de todo un nombre no significa nada

-¡Claro que si! –replico –Significa quien eres

-En eso estas equivocado pequeño –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Un nombre solo dice lo que eres, mas no quien eres, es algo como una rosa.

-¿Una rosa?

-Si, si a una rosa la llamas por otro nombre, ¿Su olor cambiaria?

-No, pero su nombre nos ayuda a identificarla…

El hombre suspiro derrotado.

-Bien tu ganas –dijo el Kuruta –Puedes llamarme Yami, si tanto es tu deseo de darme un nombre.

-¿Yami? –repitió -¿Es ese tu nombre?

-No… Pero en cierta forma refleja algo de mi

-Acabas de decir que un nombre no significa nada ¬¬

Yami dejo escapar una sonora risa.

-Es verdad… Bueno, solo digamos que me gusta el nombre

Kurapika lo miro confundido, era la primera vez que veía a una persona como el y estaba seguro que seria la ultima.

-Venga ya es hora de ir a dormir

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro… -dijo –La mejor forma de aprender es haciendo preguntas y recuerda que no existen preguntas tontas.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué siempre estamos alejados de los otros? –se atrevió a preguntar –Además de que tus hombres siempre te ven con…

-¿Rencor? ¿Odio?

-… Pues… Si…

Yami suspiro pesadamente mientras entraba a su tienda seguido por el Kuruta.

-El odio, el rencor… Muchas veces iniciados por los mismos sentimientos… celos, avaricia, envidia, incluso la ignorancia y la sumisión… Es por eso que ello me ven así… Desconfían de mi… -dijo para suspirar tristemente.

-Gomen… No era… -No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Yami coloco un dedo de su mano enguanta haciéndolo callar.

-No tiene importancia –le dijo –No has hecho nada malo.

-Yami… -el Kuruta miro al otro sonrojado

¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable de haber puesto al hombre triste? Y lo que era peor, ¿Por qué se ponía TAN nervioso por su sola cercanía?

-¿Te sucede algo Hikari no Tenshi? –pregunto Yami sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hikari no Tenshi? –repitió el Kuruta.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece adecuado para ti –dijo simplemente, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara –Después de todo lo eres –Esto solo sirvió para aumentar aun mas su sonrojo.

-Po… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Yami no le respondió, en vez de eso lo atrajo asía si, mientras el se recostaba en el fotón, haciendo que se recostara encima suyo.

-Duerme… Mañana será otro día.

-El Kuruta solo atino a asentir débilmente aun sonrojado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo esperamos haya sido de su agrado

YoukoSaiyo: Si no lo fue y quieren matar a Lyz díganme y con gusto las ayudo a matarla n.n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Graciosa… n-n Bueno por el momento nos despedimos, bye, bye


	2. ¿Una promesa rota?

**Capitulo 2.-¿Una Promesa rota?**

Ya habían pasado tres meses y como todas las noches, Kurapika durmió en el pecho de Yami, pero algo había de diferente esa mañana, pues normalmente cuando el se despertaba al sentirse falto de ese calor y abrazo protector, encontraba al encapuchado frente a el mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules y seguramente con una amplia sonrisa, pues asi lo reflejaban sus ojos, la única parte de su rostro que permitía ver la gruesa tela (N/A: Dormia con la ropa puesta n.nU) y con un delicioso desayuno en las manos, pero esa mañana no había sido así, extrañado, Kurapika decido ir al lago que se encontraba cerca para refrescarse un poco.

El Kuruta miro su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas y no pudo evitar llevarse una ano al adorno que colgaba de su oreja, lo mas preciado y lo único que tenia, inconcientemente se llevo una mano a el y lo acaricio con cariño.

_ Flash Back _

_El Genei Ryodan se encontraba atacando la tribu Kuruta, era verdadera masacre, mientras un pequeño rubio de ojos azules corría para salvar su vida, de pronto tropezó y callo al suelo, levanto la vista y miro a quien seguramente seria su verdugo, este le sonreía de forma macabra, de pronto el hombre callo muerto a su lado._

_-¿Estas bien Kurapika? –le pregunto un joven de ojos azules, cabello rubio con dos mechones a cada lado del rostro de color rojos, tenia un pendiente en su oreja derecha, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias y su respiración agitada._

_El pequeño Kuruta solo asintió_

_-Ven te llevare a un lugar seguro –le dijo cargándolo_

_-Pero y mi papi…_

_-No te preocupes por el –le aseguro el mayor –Tus padres estarán bien, recuerda que tu padre es el líder de la tribu y el mas fuerte de los guerreros –le dijo para tranquilizarlo_

_El joven guerrero comenzó a correr con el pequeño en brazos, se internaron en el bosque, cansado se dejo caer sentado en el suelo, recargado en un árbol._

_-Estas herido –dijo el pequeño mirando con horror la sangre en su mano y la herida que el mas grande tenia en un costado._

_-No es… Nada… -le dijo respirando con dificultad mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza del niño_

_El bosque estaba en un silencio sepulcral, de pronto, este fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido, como de ramas rompiéndose._

_-Deben… Estar buscándonos…. –esto hizo que el pequeño se aferrara aun mas, buscando la protección del mayor –Kurapika… -lo llamo –Es… Escúchame… Cerca de aquí… ahí una cueva…. Cuya abertura es lo suficientemente… Grade para que pases por ella… Pero no así un adulto…. Quiero que vallas y entres ahí… Cuando lo hagas… Sigue unas mascas que encontraras… Ellas te llevaran a un… Lugar seguro._

_-¿Y tu?_

_-Yo… Los distraeré… De ese modo… Tendrás mas oportunidad de escapar._

_-No –dijo el pequeño con determinaron._

_-No te preocupes por mi… Estaré bien…_

_-No quiero que me dejes solo –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –El joven lo miro con tristeza para luego llevarse una mano al pendiente y quitárselo –Este fue un regalo de mi madre… -le dijo mientras se lo colocaba –Y mi tesoro mas preciado –dijo para luego acariciarle el rostro –Te prometo regresar por ti y por esto –dijo tocando el pendiente._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo…_

_Kurapika mas tranquilo por la promesa se alejo del mayor para ponerse a salvo, esperando que pronto este fuera por el, pero nunca regreso… Había roto su promesa_

_ Fin del Flash Back _

-Me pregunto si habrá muerto –se dijo con tristeza para luego suspirar pesadamente –No, lo mas seguro es que se haya arrepentido de regresar por mi…. Después de todo, ¿Quién creería estar un niño débil?...

-Yo… Si es tan hermoso como tu mi pequeño ángel –dijo la voz de Yami detrás de el haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo –Perdóname no era mi intención asustarte.

-No te preocupes…. –dijo -¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Me extrañaste mi pequeño ángel? –dijo con alegría haciendo que Kurapika se sonrojara.

-Yo nunca dije eso

Yami no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante eso.

-No te rías… -le reprocho el Kuruta.

-Lo siento… No era mi intención –dijo –Pero es que te vez tan adorable cuando te pones así –El Kuruta solo atino a sonrojarse, Yami tenia una increíble habilidad para hacer eso.

-No me has respondido.

Yami sonrió para si.

-Tuve que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con mis "queridos amigos" –dijo para luego abrazarlo -¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco –respondió sonrojándose

-Bien entonces entremos te he traido el desayuno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yami…. –lo llamo el Kuruta.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto mirando el hermoso paisaje que ante sus ojos se encontraba.

-Pensé que te gustaría –dijo –Peo si quieres podemos regresar…

-No –dijo rápidamente –Es hermoso…. Gracias….

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeño ángel –nuevamente Kurapika se sonrojo.

Los dos se sentaron en un tronco mirando el paisaje y el hermoso cielo en silencio.

-Yami… -hablo Kurapika rompiendo el silencio

-Dime

-¿Por qué permaneces con esos tipos si sabes que te odian? –Yami se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

-Porque le prometí a una persona que cuidaría de lo que mas amaba asta que yo encontrara eso que deseaba proteger

-¿Quién te lo pidió? –le pregunto Kurapika lo miraba con un cierto brillo de celos.

-El anterior líder… Su nombre era Satori…

-El y tu…

-No –dijo-El fue solo mi maestro… Le debo mucho, me enseño todo lo que se, además de que me salvo la vida.

-¿Te salvo de que?

-Veras un día desperté en la tienda de Satori sin ningún recuerdo de mi vida pasa, además de que estaba muy mal herido –dijo –Estuve muchos meses postrado en la cama y en todo este tiempo Satori no se alejo de mi, cuidándome día y noche –El encapuchado sonrió para si –Nunca entendí el porque alguien querría cuidar de una forma tan dedicada a alguien que no conocía.

-Lo siento –se disculpo el kuruta –No era mi intención hacerte recordar

-Esta bien… No tiene importancia –dijo besando su frente por sobre la tela que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

-¿Yo puedo preguntar algo de tu vida? –pregunto Yami, Kurapika afirmo tímidamente.

Yami sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos –dijo haciendo que nuevamente se sonroja –Pero tu mirada es un mezcla de dolor, tristeza… Odio y venganza

Kurapika entendió hacia donde quería llegar Yami, bajo la mirada y suspiro pesadamente.

-Soy el ultimo de los Kuruta…

-¿Tu eres un Kuruta? –pregunto sorprendido

-¿Has oído de nosotros?

-Solo que eran un tribu de guerreros poderosos y que, cuando se enojaban sus se vuelven rojos y eso los vuelve mas fuertes

-Fue a causa de nuestros ojos que el Genei Ryodan nos ataco… Matando a todos los de mi tribu… Yo era aun un niño pero me salve gracias a un joven guerrero y desde entonces he buscado acabar con esos malditos bastardas –dijo furioso mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos –Me hice cazador con la única intención de buscarlos y vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mi tribu

-¿Y conseguiste vengarte?

-… Si…

-Pero ese vació no ha desaparecido verdad –dijo Yami –Consumar tu venganza no te ayudo a sentirte mejor solo empeoro la situación.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! –lo miro con furia -¡Tu no sabes lo que siento nadie podría saberlo!

-Tal vez no pero te comprendo –dijo tranquilamente –Mi pequeño ángel se lo que es desear vengarse e incluso llegar a consumarla –dijo –Pero créeme nunca te hace sentir mejor… Al contrario… Solo sirve para sentirte inferior a los que fueron objeto de tu venganza.

Kurapika no dijo nada, tal parecía que Yami si lo comprendía y por primera vez se sentía comprendido, incluso aquella soledad que siempre apresaba su corazón desaparecía cuando el encapuchado estaba con el.

-Es mejor regresar –dijo Yami –Ya esta anocheciendo y la temperatura comienza a bajar –dijo mirándolo –Y no me gustaría que te enfermes.

-Quedémonos un rato mas –le pido

-Como gustes…

-Yami… ¿Por qué ocultas tras esas ropas? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Estas ropas son como una armadura que se a oxidado y que ya no puedo retirar –dijo lo que ocasiono que Kurapika lo mirara confundido.

-No comprendo…

Yami lo miro y sonrió.

-No tiene importancia…

-¿Me mostraras como es tu rostro?

-Claro… Pero tendrás que ganártelo –le dijo en tono de alegría

_Continuara…_


	3. EngañoXFuria XLas lagrimas de un Ángel

**Capitulo 3.- Engaño X Furia X Las lagrimas de un Ángel**

Yami se encontraba junto a Takuro, Shiro y un puñado mas de sus hombres.

-Desde que estas con ese mocoso no realizas tu trabajo –le reprocho el pelirrojo.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes –dijo con un tono frió, muy diferente al tono dulce y tierno que usaba con Kurapika

-Tal vez no "sin nombre" –hablo Takuro –Pero te guste o no tu eres el sucesor del rey de los ladrones como tal…

-Takuro, déjalo en paz –hablo una voz femenina, era una hermosa joven de largo cabello de color agua marina, ojos azules, piel clara, vestía un pantalón de cuero ajustado de color negro, y una blusa de manga larga con un escote algo revelador, traía en su cintura un látigo.

-Ran… -dijo el aludido mirando con odio a la única mujer de la banda de ladrones

-Escuchen ustedes… Como "Sin nombre" lo dijo, lo que el haga con el rubio no es nuestro asunto… Sin embargo, por ese mismo motivo has descuidado tus obligaciones –dijo mirando a Yami seriamente –Pero como saben no estamos aquí para discutir eso –dijo –Sino el hecho de que nuestras vidas están en peligro.

-Tan hermosa y lista como siempre mi querido botón de rosa –dijo Yami –En fin como Ran dijo en este momento lo que les debe preocupar no es mi vida sino… La suya, así que dejémonos de tonterías… Y terminemos de una vez por toas con esos cazadores que cometieron la estupidez de venir por nuestras cabezas.

-¿Qué sugieres "sin nombre"? –pregunto Shiro

-El ir todos solo nos pondrá en evidencia –dijo –así que iré yo solo…

-Mala idea… -dijo la peliazul –Según averigüe son tres maestros en el manejo del Nen, sin mencionar que son sumamente poderosos.

-Bien… Si tanto insisten puedes venir –le dijo Yami –Shiro y Takuro se quedaran a cargo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika se encontraba bañándose en el lago, Yami le había dicho que unos cazadores de listas negras se encontraban en las cercanías y que lo mas seguro era que lo estuvieran buscando por lo que tenia que ir a enfrentarlos para que estos no se acercaran.

Después de un rato, salio del agua para cubrirse con una toalla.

-Vaya… -dijo El pelirrojo apareciendo frente a el –Ahora entiendo porque "sin nombre" pasa tanto tiempo con tigo… -dijo mirándolo de forma lasciva.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto con el seño fruncido

-Solo hemos venido a admirar el paisaje –le respondió El peliverde apareciendo de tras suyo.

-Pueden hacerlo desde otro lugar… Así que será mejor que se vayan antes de que…

-¿Antes que que? –le pregunto Shiro acercándose a el peligrosamente mientras que el otro lo aprisionaba por las muñecas.

-¡Suéltenme!... –les ordeno, lo que ocasiono que ambos se rieran de forma escalofriante.

-Tranquilo… Estamos seguros de que te divertirás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Yami y Ran se encontraban en busca de los cazadores

-No era necesario que vinieras con migo Ran –le dijo Yami sin mirarlo

-Tómalo como nuestra despedida –dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo deteniéndose en seco

-Vamos "sin nombre", a mi no puedes engañarme –le dijo deteniéndose también y mirándolo a los ojos –Se que pronto te iras, que por fin has encontrado ala persona que deseas proteger.

-Como…

-¿Me di cuenta? –termino la frase

-Si…

-Simple…. Lo supe desde el momento en que posaste tus ojos en el rubio… Además de que lo dejaste ganar y ni me veas de esa manera que a mi no me engañas

-Eres increíble mi querido botón de rosa.

-Así que no me equivoque –dijo con cierta tristeza -Por fin encontraste eso a quien querías proteger y ya no estarás mas atado a nosotros y al odio que ello conlleva

-Gracias por entender Ran…

-Bueno… Terminemos con esos cazadores para que puedas ir con tu rubio y seguramente para irse.

Yami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sabia que la extrañaría, después de todo ella había sido su única "amiga", la única quien no lo miraba con odio ni rencor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika había logrado liberarse de ellos y llegar asta la tienda donde dormían el y Yami, busco su cadena, se la coloco y salio de la tienda, donde los dos ladrones lo esperaban.

-Parece que no entendiste la primera vez –dijo Takuro –El uso del Nen no funciona con nosotros.

Pero el Kuruta no los escucho y lanzo su primer ataque, cosa que fue fácilmente detenido por el peliverde y acto seguido Shiro, apareció detrás del rubio Kuruta, incrustando en su espina dorsal e inmovilizándolo en el acto.

Takuro sonrió para luego acercarse a el y quitarle la toalla que llevaba en la cintura (N/AS: Recordemos que acababa de bañarse n-nU)

-Que hermoso cuerpo tienes –dijo mirándolo de forma lujuriosa.

-¿Por… Que… Hacen esto? –pregunto con dificulta.

-Por que eres importante para "sin nombre" –le respondió Takuro para luego comenzar a lamerle el cuello con absoluta lujuria, ante esto Kurapika cerro los ojos con absoluta repulsión.

-Venga… Se que Te gusta puta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika luchaba por liberarse, pero lo que se que le haya hecho el pelirrojo no le permitía moverse.

-Eres sumamente delicioso rubio –Dijo Shiro sacando el miembro de este de su boca

-En verdad que lo es –dijo el peliverde para luego penetrarlo por primera vez, lo que ocasiono que el Kuruta soltara un grito desgarrador y algunas lagrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es extraño –hablo Yami mirando los alrededores detenidamente.

-¿Será una trampa? -pregunto la chica a Yami

-Es lo mas probable –dijo mientras se agachaba para mirar mas de cerca los restos de una fogata.

-Tiene mas de tres días –dijo Ran -¿Crees que se hayan dado por vencidos?

-Lo dudo… Nuestras cabezas valen mucho como para que simplemente hayan abandonado la "cacería" –dijo mientras se levantaban.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo Ran –Si no se dieron por vencidos asta matar a Satori, dudo que lo hagan ahora.

-Será mejor seguir buscándolos… Tengo un mal presentimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora no era el peliverde quien lo penetraba, sino el pelirrojo quien lo hacia con mas brusquedad que el anterior, mientras que el otro lo obligaba a recibirlo en su boca.

-Ah…. Tienes… Una boquita muy deliciosa –decía Takuro mientras continua profanándolo.

Kurapika lloraba, era lo único que podía hacer, su cuerpo estaba a total merced de esos dos que disfrutaban de ese sin reparos.

-"Yami" –decía mental mente –"Ayúdame" –era lo único que su mente repetía, en lo único que podía pensar, que Yami llegaría y lo rescataría…. Que lo protegería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso fue muy fácil –dijo Ran mientras se acomodaba el cabellos.

-Demasiado –dijo mirando los cadáveres de los tres cazadores –Regresemos… -dijo para luego comenzar a correr.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –dijo la peliazul para luego seguir a Yami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez saciados sus mas bajos deseos, dejaron el cuerpo desnudo y lastimado de kurapika, quien para ese momento se encontraba inconciente.

-Es mejor que regresemos con los demás –Dijo Shiro.

-Es verdad –lo apoyo su compañero –No queremos que nuestro "querido" líder nos encuentre aquí –dijo para luego soltar una risa burlona y alejarse junto con Shiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran siguió a Yami, aunque le costaba seguir su paso, ya que ciertamente era mucho mas rápido que ella, finalmente llegaron ala tienda y lo que vieron los dejo aterrorizados…. Sin mencionar asqueados.

Kurapika se encontraba en el suelo, desnudo, herido e inconciente.

-Ángel…. –Yami no sabia si tocarlo o no, por primera vez en su, sentía miedo de no saber que hacer, pero también de perderlo.

-Sin nombre… -hablo Ran acercándose a ellos -Tranquilo…. Llevémoslo adentro, y curemos sus heridas

Pero Yami no le presto atención, su cerebro había quedado en un shock total, Ran suspiro y se acerco a el para luego cargar al rubio, lo que hizo que el encapuchado reaccionara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tenemos que curar sus heridas –le respondió Ran para luego entrar a la tienda seguida de Yami –Sin nombre…. Es mejor que salgas, yo me encargare de curar sus heridas y asearlo.

-Pero…

-¡Por primera vez en tu terca vida hazme caso!

-Esta bien… Cuídalo…

Yami salio de la tienda en busca de los que sabia habían sido los que se habían atrevido a tocar a su pequeño ángel


	4. Venganza x Promesa rota x Declaracion

**Capitulo 4.- Venganza x Promesa rota x Declaración**

Kurapika abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía adolorido, su mirada estaba algo nublada pero pudo distinguir una masa azul, parpadeo varias veces asta que su visión se aclaro, mirando ala ladrona con un dejo de preocupación.

-Ya estas despierto –dijo la mujer sonriéndole

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Ran –dijo la mujer, El Kuruta reconoció ala mujer, la había visto por primera vez cuando conoció a Yami, fue la única que se había mantenido al margen de todo.

-_Yami_ –recordó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-No esta aquí… Hace rato que se fue, seguramente debe haber ido a buscar a quien te hizo esto –dijo la ladrona adivinando lo que Kurapika buscaba

Esto preocupo al Kuruta, pues temía por la seguridad de Yami.

-No pongas esa cara rubio –le dijo la peliazul acariciándole la cabeza –"Sin nombre" no es nada débil.

-¡No lo llames así su nombre es Yami! –le dijo sorprendiéndola, pues la chica no esperaba tal reacción por parte del Kuruta y mucho menos por lo que había pasado tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

-Esta bien rubio no volveré a llamarlo así –dijo sonriendo –Ahora descansa que estoy segura que pronto tu y sin… Yami se marcharan pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami iba a toda velocidad así donde sabia se encontraba quien se había atrevido a tocar a su Ángel, asta que finalmente los encontró.

-Vaya, no esperábamos que llegaras tan pronto "sin nombre" –dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Malditos –gruño en tono lúgubre -¿Cómo se atrevieron?

-Me sorprende que tu lo hubieses hecho "sin nombre", si es realmente delicioso –este comentario solo sirvió para aumentar la cólera de encapuchado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué odian tanto a Yami? –pregunto el Kuruta a ala peliazul.

-Por ser diferente a nosotros… Pero sobre todo por haber sido la perdición de Satori.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el?

-Satori estaba enamorado de el y era algo que los demás no vieran con buenos ojos –dijo la mujer –No era por el hecho de que ambos fuesen varones, si no el hecho de que "Yami" era alguien ajeno a nosotros y sobretodo…. Sin memoria

-Eso es una tontería

-Lo se –dijo la mujer con una pequeña risita –Y estoy segura que si Satori siguiera con vida se enfadaría con nosotros por tratar a nuestro nuevo líder

Silencio…

-Kurapika quiero pedirte algo –dijo Ran

-¿Qué?

-Cuando Yami regrese tu y el se irán de aquí –dijo –De eso estoy segura, ya que de seguro matara a quienes te lastimaron y si eso pasa… Todos en la banda estarán tras de el para matarle… Por tanto quiero pedirte que lo cuides y lo ayudes a recuperar su memoria –dijo También dile que a pesar de que pronto seremos enemigos no podría odiarle por la memoria de Satori

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami regreso ala tienda, su cabeza estaba baja y sus ropas manchadas de sangre, pero como estas eran negras casi no se notaban.

-Yami… -dijo el Kuruta intentando levantarse solo para ser detenido por Ran

-Es mejor que se vayan –dijo mirando a Yami –Les daré un día de ventaja se que para ti es suficiente… Pero después de eso… Tu y yo…

-Seremos enemigos –dijo levantando la mirada –Eso es una verdadera pena botón de rosa

Ran se acerco a el y le lanzo un morral.

-Que tengan buen viaje –dijo para luego irse dejando a los dos solos.

-Yami… -murmuro antes de sentir como era abrazado por este

-Perdóname mi Ángel, por mi culpa paso esto

-No es tu culpa –dijo derramando algunas lagrimas, pero el sabia que si lo era.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos

-¿Pero y tu promesa?

-Tu eres lo único que me interesa ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran caminaba lentamente asía el campamento, cuando unos ruidos como gemidos llamaron su atención, se dirigió así ese lugar

Ran se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar un grito, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par con horror al tener tan horrible escena.

Frente a ella se encontraban dos estacas y entestas se encontraban Takuro y Shiro empalados, ambos desnudos y amarados de las manos de tal forma que les permitía que les daba la oportunidad de alejarse de aquel dolor que sentían al ser penetrados para después al perder la fuerza en los brazos, ser empalados con mayor profundidad.

-Shiro… Takuro… -dijo la mujer cayendo de rodillas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –Maldito… -murmuro –¡"Sin nombre" eres un maldito bastardo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika y Yami se encontraban ya muy lejos de los territorios pertenecientes a esa banda de ladrones ya era de noche y decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Kurapika se encontraba mirando dormir a Yami quien se encontraba frente a el, pues el encapuchado creía que el rubio se lo relazaría si intentaba acercarse a el, peor lo que no sabia es que aquello le causaba mas dolor que lo que esos dos le ubican causado.

-"_De seguro le doy asco"_ –pensó Kurapika –"_Después de todo estoy sucio es normal que le de asco"_ –mientras pensaba aquello algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas asta convertirse en llanto, lo cual despertó al encapuchado.

-Mi ángel –lo llamo Yami -¿Qué tienes?

-Yami… ¿Te doy asco porque deje que me violaran? –pregunto entre llanto

-Claro que no –dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho –Jamás me entiendes, jamás tendría asco de ti –dijo para luego besar su frente.

-entonces porque no me abrazas como hacías antes –Yami sonrio bajo la tela.

-Perdóname mi pequeño creí que no deseabas mi cercanía pero creo que te hice mas daño que bien

-Yami… -El encapuchado lo hizo callar con un beso, Kurapika podía sentir la déla y la lengua de Yami entrar a su boca, en un principio Kurapika se asusto pero a los poco minutos se dejo llevar por aquella sensación

-Te amo mi pequeño –dijo después del beso.

-Yami yo…

-No digas nada… le pidió

-Muéstrame tu rostro –le pidió –Quiero verte

El encapuchado asintió, tomo las manos del Kuruta entre las suyas y las coloco en su rostro.

-Quiero que seas tu quien lo descubra –Kurapika asintió y le quito lentamente la tela que cubría, primero su cabello y después su rostro rebelando un hermoso joven de cabello rubio con dos mechones a cada lado del rostro de color rojo, su cabello era un poco mas largo que el del Kuruta, aquellos ojos azules eran aun mas hermosos.

Kurapika abrió los ojos al máximo era el, el guerrero Kuruta que lo había salvado era Yami, ante esto no pudo contener sus deseos y se abrazo a el con fuerza

-Te amo mi pequeño –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Yo también… Yo también

_Continuara_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Próximo capitulo Lemon XD


	5. Capitulo 5 Nuestras primer vez

**Capitulo 5.- Nuestras primer vez**

Kurapika estaba mirando a Yami, quien lo sostenía en brazos y estaba profundamente dormido, estaba feliz pues aun había otro Kuruta aparte de el pero triste al mismo tiempo pues este no recordaba su origen ni mucho menos su nombre.

Kurapika cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, donde las sombras del pasado lo rodeaban y le daban, aunque solo fuese en sueños, un poco de tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un pequeño Kurapika de tan solo seis años se encontraba mirando como los niños mas grandes entrenaban para convertirse en guerreros, junto a el estaban tres pequeños mas que al igual que el, estaban emocionados de ver como sus mayores practicaban, había uno en especial, era el mas joven de ellos pues tan solo contaba con 10 años de edad, mientras que los otros ya tenían sus trece años, era rubio con dos mechones de color rojo, era sumamente guapo, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para las niñas y niños de su edad y mas jóvenes, finalmente, el entrenamiento termino, lo que fue una desilusión para los espectadores._

_-Kurapika –dijo uno de los niños, una niña de cabello blanco y ojos dorados unos años mayor que el –Los demás y yo iremos al rió a jugar, ¿Quieres venir?_

_El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para luego correr junto con la niña_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los pequeño llegaron al rió y miraron el agua desde la orilla._

_-A que no se atreven a llegar al otro lado –dijo otro de los niños_

_-Ni loco –dijo otro de los niños_

_-Son unos cobardes –dijo el primero_

_-¿Por qué no lo intentas tu si eres tan valiente Haru? –lo reto la peliblanca_

_-Claro, si alguien mas acepta yo lo hago –dijo el aludido en tono nervioso_

_-Entonces yo acepto –dijo Kurapika mirando a sus amigos_

_-No creo que sea buena idea –hablo una niña rubia de ojos verdes._

_-Eres una miedosa Ayeka –dijo Haru_

_-Creo que Ayeka tiene razón –dijo la peliblanca_

_-Niñas, son unas cobardes –dijo Haru negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con superioridad_

_-¡¿A quien le dijiste cobarde idiota?! –le grito la peliblanca para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza_

_-¡Rei me dolió! –se quejo Haru_

_-Por eso te pegue baka –dijo la niña molesta y cruzándose de brazos, lo que ocasiono que Kurapika y Ayeka soltaran una risita._

_-Niños… -escucharon decir del bicolor quien se acercaba a ellos con un semblante molesto_

_-Kurogane –dijo la mas pequeña de ellos mirando al bicolor_

_-Saben que no deben estar cerca del rió sin alguien mayor, podría pasarles algo –los regaño._

_-Desde que estas entrenando para ser guerrero, ya no eres divertido Kuro –le dijo Haru mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Escuchen bien irresponsables –dijo mirando a Haru y Rei con enojo –Pudieron haber puesto en peligro a Ayeka y al joven Kurapika –los regaño._

_-Lo sentimos –dijo la peliblanca –No era esa nuestra intención_

_-Eso lo se Rei –dijo el bicolor –Es mejor que regresen, sus madres deben estar buscándolos –dijo –Joven kurapika, yo lo acompañare, su padre me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa_

_-Si gracias –dijo un tanto apenado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika abrió los ojos encontrándose completamente solo, busco con la mirada al otro rubio pero no lo encontró por ningún lado

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al riachuelo que estaba cerca, encontrándose con Yami nadando totalmente desnudo, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo por parte de Kurapika

-Ángel –dijo el bicolor sonriéndole tiernamente -¿Dormiste bien?

Kurapika tan solo asintió mientras se ponía mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto mientras salía del agua mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, lo que puso mas rojo a Kurapika, si eso era posible

-S-si estoy bien –dijo avergonzado mientras se cubría los ojos.

Yami entendió del porque del nerviosismo del pequeño Kuruta por lo que sonrió para luego colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura

-Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte nervioso Tenshi –le dijo para luego abrazarlo por la espalda y comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Mmmm Yami espera

-Lo siento mi Ángel no era mi intención…. –pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue callado por los labios Kurapika, Se separaron levemente por falta de aire, sintiendo el aliento del otro, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de uno cubría las mejillas del mas joven Kuruta, el mayor miro esto enternecido y le sonrío, le beso el cuello deslizándose suavemente por el, llenándole de besos, los leves gemidos intentando ser escondidos por el otro, mientras aquel rojo carmín inundaba las mejillas de Kurapika.

-Yami…. Onegai… -Yami se separo ligeramente de el temiendo que haberlo lastimado de alguna manera –Hazme olvidar…. Por favor… Tomare…

Yami lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos para luego darle un beso en sus delicados besos.

.-"¿Estas seguro mi preciso Tenshi no Hikari?"-. pregunto algo dudoso, no quería hacerlo recordar lo que había sucedido con los dos ladrones, tenia miedo, por primera vez sentía miedo de lastimar a alguien.

Kurapika asintió, en verdad lo deseaba, tenia miedo, si, pero sabia que Yami no lo lastimaría nunca.

-Onegai –pidió para luego ser el quien lo besara –Ayúdame a olvidar…

Yami asintió y de una forma lenta fue deslizando sus labios por el cuello de su hermoso Ángel, subiendo nuevamente por el para probar los labios carnosos del otro, que se encontraban aun mas rojos por los besos.

Lentamente le fue quitando la parte superior de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su hermoso y níveo pecho, depositando suaves carisias y delicados besos por cada parte de piel que, haciéndolo gemir delicadamente, lentamente Yami fue recostando a kurapika en el sueño mientras continuaba con su labor astas despojarlo completamente de toda su ropa lo que ocasiono un sonrojo por parte del menor al verse despojado de sus ropas.

Yami fue bajando lentamente por el pecho de kurapika, dejando un camino de saliva, asta llegar ala entrepierna de su amado pequeño, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrio para luego comenzar a introducir el miembro de este en su boca, lo que ocasiono un gemido de sorpresa por parte del mas pequeño lamiéndolo, besándolo, chupándolo y de vez en vez, dándole pequeños mordiscos, lo que hacia que el kuruta gimiera y gritara de absoluto placer, lentamente fue separándole las piernas, lo que puso un poco tenso al mas pequeño.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el bicolor para luego besarlo para tranquilizarlo.

Lentamente metió un dedo en la entrada de Kurapika, lo que hizo que este se tensara a causa del dolor, lo beso y acaricio para distraerlo mientas metía otro dedo y otro, asta que este se hubo acostumbrado ala sensación, comenzó a moverlos dentro de el, lo que hizo kurapika comenzara a gemir de placer, saco sus dedos lo que ocasiono un gruñido de protesta por parte del mas joven.

Yami coloco –as piernas del mas pequeño en sus hombros mientras se posesionaba para penetrarlo.

-¿Estas listo mi pequeño? –le pregunto, el mas joven asintió

El bicolor tomo las caderas de kurapika, mientras lentamente se fue introduciendo en su interior, lo que hizo que el Kuruta soltara un grito de dolor.

-Relájate mi pequeño –le dijo para luego besarlo –El dolor pasara pronto.

-Ahhh…. Yami… Te amo –gimió Kurapika siendo el quien comenzara a moverse una vez se sintió listo

Ante esto, Yami comenzó a moverse dentro de Kurapika, embistiéndolo delicadamente, haciéndolo disfrutar de tal placer

Las embestidas fueron en aumento asta que finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Yami dentro de Kurapika y este entre sus vientres.

El bicolor salio lentamente del interior de Kurapika y le sonrió para luego besar sus labios.

-Te amo mi pequeño –le dijo

-También yo –le respondió Kurapika, quien por primera vez desde que la araña masacrara a su gente, se sentía realmente feliz y en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno asta aquí el quinto capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado n.n


	6. Recuerdos x Reunión

**Capitulo 6.- Recuerdos x Reunión **

Kurapika y Yami caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, faltaba poco para salir de este y entrar ala civilización, el kuruta mas joven se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo mi dulce ángel? –le pregunto melosamente.

-Yami… quiero preguntarte algo –dijo un tanto dudoso.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que desees mi lindo angelito –le dijo para luego besar la frente del mas joven –Dime, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Tu…. ¿Extrañaras tu hogar?

Yami lo miro unos segundos para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Mi hogar esta con tigo –le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara –Antes de conocerte vivía sumido en la oscuridad, mi vida estaba bacía y mi única preocupación era el recuperar mi memoria –Yami beso ligeramente sus labios –Por eso no extrañare mi hogar por que tu lo eres.

-Yami…

-Te amo mi pequeño –dijo

-Y yo a ti –dijo ligeramente sonrojado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde hacia tiempo, Leorio no podía dejar de pensar en Kurapika, su rubia cabellera como rallos de luz que caían graciosamente por sus mejillas de porcelana, aquellos hermosos ojos como dos luceros que al enojarse se volvían dos bellos rubíes, aquellos labios carnosos que invitaban a beber de ellos.

-Kurapika –pensó el moreno con un poco de melancolía.

Leorio estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

-Disculpe fue mi culpa –dijo –Senritsu-san

-Leorio-san –dijo la mujer sonriéndole –Hace tiempo que no lo veía

-Lo mismo digo Senritsu-san –dijo sonriéndole ala mujer -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Eh, bueno yo… Vine a visitar a Kurapika –el cazador se sonrojo ligeramente ante esto ultimo lo que le causo un poco de gracia ala mujer

-Kurapika le pidió permiso al jefe para ausentarse un tiempo –dijo Senritsu –Ah estado ausente desde hace unos meses y aun no ha regresado.

-Ya veo… -dijo desilusionado –Entonces no tiene caso que me quede en esta ciudad –dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-Leorio-san espere –dijo deteniéndolo -¿Por qué no se queda un tiempo? –le pidió –Estoy segura que Kurapika regresara pronto, además acaba de llegar y necesita descansar un poco.

-Le agradezco Senritsu-san

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Espero te guste –le dijo el joven kuruta mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento –Es algo pequeño…

-Mi ángel –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Todo lo que venga de ti es la cosa mas hermosa sobre la tierra (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ que cursi)

Kurapika se sonrojo ante esto para luego entrar al departamento, seguido por Yami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika Salio de la oficina de su jefe, cerro la puerta y suspiro cansadamente.

-Kurapika –dijo la voz de Senritsu –No sabia que ya estabas de regreso.

-Si –le respondió un tanto despistado

-¿Te a sucedido algo en tu viaje?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Los latidos de corazón… Son diferentes –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos pareciendo disfrutar de una hermosa canción –Es una melodía muy hermosa, tu corazón esta feliz y tranquilo…

-Bueno… –dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, lo que fue raro para la cazadora pues jamás había visto algún sentimiento en el Kuruta que no fuese odio o rencor –Lo que pasa es que… Encontré a otro Kuruta

-¡¿Qué dices?! O.o –exclamo sorprendida –Pero, ¿Estas seguro de que es un Kuruta? –El rubio afirmo -¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿El te lo dijo?

Kurapika comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido en su viaje, el como conoció a Yami, todo… Bueno… Casi todo ya que omitió los detalles de la violación, (Hecho que aun lo atormentaba y del que estaba seguro lo perseguiría toda su vida)

-¿Así que no el no recuerda nada? –pregunto Senritsu, el kuruta negó con la cabeza

-El vivió todos estos años en compañía de ladrones que lo odiaban… Sin siquiera tener un nombre

-Debió ser muy difícil para el –El kuruta asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un joven rubio corría por entre el bosque, tratando de huir de sus perseguidores, tenia un profunda herida en el costado, lo que le dificultaba enormemente escapar, finalmente llego asta un desfiladero._

_-Ya no tienes a donde huir –le dijo su perseguidor en tono de burla._

_El rubio lo miro con desprecio mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, estaba muy conciente de que moriría pero al menos no se iría solo, se llevaría a ese maldito con el._

_-No… huiré…. Más –dijo con dificultad, su vista comenzaba a nublarse a causa de la perdida de sangre._

_-Ríndete y te dejare vivir –dijo el hombre –Serás una buna mascota_

_Los azules ojos de el rubio se volvieron rojos a causa de la furia que sentía, por aquel despreciable sujeto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, desde que Kurapika le había quitado la mascara, había comenzado a tener fragmentos de sueños

-El Sol… brilla en el cielo… La… hierba crece en el suelo… Mi carne… se ha levantado del estanque… -dijo sin entender que significaba aquello –No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué viene a mi mente aquello? –se pregunto con angustia

En ese momento alguien toco ala puerta, suponiendo que era su rubio ángel fue a abrir la puerta

-Mi pequeño ángel me alegra que… Oh, disculpe –dijo al ver que el recién llegado no era su hermoso amante.

-Eh, no se preocupe creo que me equivoque –dijo para luego dar media vuelta mientras Yami cerraba la puerta.

Segundos después, tocaron nuevamente la puerta por lo que abrió encontrándose con la misma persona

-¿Sucede algo señor? –pregunto Yami mirándolo un tanto desconcertado.

-Eh, disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Kurapika?

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto un poco celoso.

-eh, disculpe mi nombre es Leorio

-¿Qué quiere con Kurapika? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Eh solo he venido a visitarlo n.nU –respondió poniéndose un poco nervioso

El silencio no se hizo esperar, el cual fue aprovechado por el rubio para estudiar al "intruso"

-Kurapika no se encuentra –respondió secamente

-¿Y usted es?

-Yami… Si quiere puede esperar a Kurapika en la sala –dijo mientras se hacia un lado para dejar pasar al moreno

-Eh si gracias n-nU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurapika llego a su departamento en compañía de Senritsu, Gon y Killua, quienes había encontrado a estos últimos, de camino a casa, cuando entraron, se encontraron con Leorio el ex ladrón en la sala platicando animadamente

-¿Leorio? –dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo sorprendido

-Hola Kurapika –dijo el moreno

-Tenshi me alegro que estés de regreso –dio sonriendo encantadoramente -¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

-Hola mucho gusto soy Gon

-Killua

-Yo soy Senritsu es un placer conocerlo –dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-El gusto es mió señorita –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besar el dorso de su mano –Mi ángel me ha hablado mucho de usted

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, entre risas, libaciones, contentos, pero lo mas importante de aquella tarde para el joven rubio era que se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo… De su amado Yami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y Leorio caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, tenia la mirada baja y triste, había ido a esa ciudad exclusivamente para conquistar a Kurapika pero ahora… lo veía imposible, había visto en sus ojos cuando miraba a Yami

-Yami -dijo por lo bajo el cazador

Hacia poco que lo conocía y ya le había robado lo mas preciado en su vida… El amor de Kurapika

-¿En que estoy pensando?? –se pregunto a si mismo –Kurapika nunca me vio mas que como una molestia… Tal vez como un amigo… Pero nada mas

Algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se encaminaba a su hotel, había rechazado la propuesta de ambos Kuruta de hospedarse con ellos inventando una excusa por demás tonta pero aun que Kurapika iba a protestar para convencerlo de quedarse, Yami lo había apoyado comprendiendo que el moreno se sentirá incomodo al verlos juntos.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo

-Déjame en paz

Yami se dejo caer de donde se encontraba, cayendo como un felino frente a Leorio, le dedico una mirada comprensiva y le sonrió amistosamente.

-Entiendo porque te has enamorado de Kurapika –comenzó a hablar Yami –Yo sentí lo mismo desde la primera vez que nuestra miradas se cruzaron

-¡CALLATE! –le grito –¡NO QUIERO OIRTE, NO QUIERO QUE TE BURLES DE MI!

-No es esa mi intención Leorio-san –dijo Yami quien se mantenía apacible –Lo único que deseo es la felicidad de mi hikari –dijo –Y se que verlo triste lo pondrá triste también –Leorio lo miro sorprendido –No le pediré algo que no pueda hacer… Pero… Solo le pido que no deje de ser amigo de mi… Eh, de Kurapika, si lo desea yo permaneceré lejos mientras…

-No hace falta… -lo interrumpió Leorio –Además… Si lo hiciera el se pondría realmente triste –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias…

Silencio…

-¿Sabe? –hablo Leorio –Jamás había conocido a alguien como usted

-¿Hm?

-Olvídelo –dijo sonriendo, el ex ladrón le devolvió el gesto

-Entonces… ¿Se quedara con nosotros?

-No…

-Pero…

-Por favor –dijo mirándolo –Aun es muy pronto para mi… Por favor déme tiempo

-Bien… Lo comprendo –dijo sonriendo –Entonces nos veremos después

Yami dio un salto y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche dejando solo a un deprimido Doctor

-No puedo odiarlo aunque quiera –dijo Leorio refiriéndose a Yami –Seré un buen perdedor –sonrió tristemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Se que este capitulo estuvo un tanto

YoukoSaiyo: ¿Aburrido? ¿Tedioso?

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Bueno…. Si u-u Pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Y si no la pueden linchar n.n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Bueno en el siguiente capitulo abra lemon (si otro ) y también los primeros síntomas del embarazo de nuestro lindo Kuruta


	7. Capitulo 7 Recuerdos dolorosos x Sorpr

**Capitulo 7.- Recuerdos dolorosos x Sorpresa inesperada x Renaciendo**

Kurapika miro al kuruto mayor, este se veía un tanto pensativo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan… ¿Triste?

-Yami… -lo llamo con algo de preocupación.

-¿si tenshi?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si –le respondían mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a besar su cuello -¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ronroneo incitante.

-Mmm… Porque… Te… mmm noto… algo… ahhh… Yami… Matte… -dijo mientras se separaba de el ligeramente –Estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

-Te noto diferente a como eres normalmente

Yami sonrió ante esto.

-Lo siento mi vida –le dijo dulcemente –No es mi intención el preocuparte…

-Entonces, ¿Qué te sucede?

El mayor sonrio un tanto apenado

-Es solo que aun no me acostumbro ala ciudad –mintió –Es difícil que un viejo lobo como yo se acostumbre jejeje

-Yami… yo… -Con un dedo Yami lo hizo callar

-Estoy aquí porque lo deseo.

-Yami…

-Te amo y no sabes cuanto –dijo el mayor comenzando a besar el cuello del mas joven de una forma sensual mientras lo conducía ala cama, desvistiéndolo en el proceso.

-Mmm… Yami… Motto… mmm

(Como no tengo ganas y tampoco se me ocurre lemon lo dejaremos asta aquí nnU)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Yami! –se escucho la voz de Gon afuera de la habitación_

-¿Por qué te esta buscando Gon? ¬¬ -le pregunto el menor mientras se terminaba de vestir con cierto tono de celos

-Lo que sucede es que los dos pequeños quieren que les enseñe algunos trucos de ladrón –dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su pequeño mientras se colocaba nuevamente la camisa -¿Sabes?, los dos son muy simpáticos en especial Killua n-n

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por algo que me dijo n.n

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues me dijo que si se combinaba las habilidades de un asesino y las de un ladrón se lograría ser indetectable n.n

-¿Y piensas enseñarles a ser a ser ladrones? ¬¬

-jejeje, Claro que no –le dijo para luego besarlo en la frente –Esos dos son muy monos como para ser ladrones

_¡Yami! ¿Dónde estas? _

-Será mejor que vayas con esos dos antes de que hagan algún destrozo

El ex rey de los ladrones le sonrió a su pareja para luego darle un calido beso en los labios

-Nos veremos después mi amor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gon, Killua y Yami se encontraban en un claro del bosque cercano ala ciudad, para evitar cualquier incidente

-Yami, ¿Nos vas a enseñar a ser eso que haces? –pregunto Gon con ojitos de borrego a medio morir (n.nU)

-Díganme, ¿Por qué quieren aprender algo como eso?

-Yo ya te dije mis motivos –le respondió Killua poniendo su cara felina

-Bien, les enseñare algunos trucos pero prométanme que no los utilizaran a menos que sea necesario

-¡¡Si!! n0n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Senritsu se encontraba mirando la puerta del baño con un semblante de preocupación por el Kuruta quien se había pasado un par de horas frente al dios de porcelana saludando a Hugo, en pocas palabras, vomitando.

-Kurapika –lo llamo la mujer mientras escuchaba el sonido que el kuruta hacia mientras le decía adiós a su almuerzo –Kurapika, seria bueno que te viera un medico.

-No, ya me siento mejor –dijo con una expresión nada creíble, la cazadora suspiro.

-Ya llevas dos semanas así, .e preocupas.

-Estoy bien –le dijo –En serio Senritsu, seguramente fue algo que comí

-¿Yami sabe que estas enfermo?

-No, no quiero preocuparlo –le respondió –Ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones

.Al menos deberías pedirle a Leorio-san que te examinara.

-Esta bien lo haré

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leorio entro ala habitación donde se encontraba el Kuruta esperándolo

-ya tengo los resultados –le dijo con una expresión entre confundida y reocupada

-Leorio, dime, ¿Qué tengo? –le pregunto -¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?

-Kurapika… Yo… Bueno, tal vez, no, es lo mas seguro –dijo mas para si que para el rubio –Si, debe tratarse de un error

-¿Un error? ¿De que hablas?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que los resultados dicen que estas… Embarazado

El Kuruta palideció mientras inconcientemente se llevaba una mano al vientre.

¿Embarazado? ¿Un hijo? ¿Suyo y de Yami?

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la noticia

-Pero eso no es posible…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –pregunto interrumpiendo el monologo de su amigo

-Dos semana… ¿pero porque lo preguntas? –le pregunto confundido –Eres hombre, es imposible que…

-Soy un doncel y como tal si puedo quedar embarazado

-¿Un que? O.o

-Un doncel -repitió Kurapika –Veras, en la tribu Kuruta, no solo las mujeres podían concebir, también un cierto grupo de varones.

-Pero como fue…

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, los mas ancianos solían decir que eso sucedió en una época remota en la que no nacieron mujeres por muchos años, por lo que era seguro que la tribu terminaría por extinguirse pero… Sucedió que un grupo de varones comenzaron a quedar embarazados

Silencio….

-Pero, Cómo es que tu, bueno…

-Uno de mis padre era un doncel –le dijo –Por lo que habia un 50 de probabilidad de que yo también lo fuera

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio asta que el medico lo rompió.

-¿Le diras a Yami? –le pregunto –Seguramente se pondrá muy feliz…

-No

-Pero, el merece saberlo, es su hijo –Aquellas palabras le dolieron mas que cualquier otra cosa, su amado rubio esperaba al hijo de otro que no era el

-Leorio… Tengo algo que contarte –le dijo el kuruta mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

-Palabra de medico

Kurapika cerro los ojos y suspiro como dándose valor, abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirar al moreno.

-Yami… Es un kuruta al igual que yo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio? ¿Peor como?

-Su verdadero nombre es Kurogane, el mejor guerrero que la tribu haya tenido –dijo –El fue quien me ayudo a escapar de la araña… Le debo la vida…

-¿Por qué no quieres que Ya… Kurogane-san se entere?

-Porque el ya no recuerda lo que es –dijo mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos –Tengo miedo de que sui se entera de mi actual estado el… Me deje

-Lo lo creo –dijo abrazándolo –Estoy seguro que se alegrara además un embarazó no es algo que se pueda ocultar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami se había quedado en aquel lugar del bosque, sentado en una roca frente al rió, tocando una flauta

-Que bella melodía –Yami dejo de tocar para mirar a quien le hablado

-Tu…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno nos veremos luego, disculpen el retrazo n.nU


	8. Una sorpresa x Recuerdos x ¿Mi nombre es

**Capitulo 8.- Una sorpresa x Recuerdos x ¿Mi nombre es Kurogana? **

-Que bella melodía –dijo una voz femenina

-Mech –dijo el ex ladrón en tono feliz al reconocer ala mujer

-Me da gusto saber que a pesar de los años no te hayas olvidado de mi, galán –dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo

-El hecho de que no sea capaz de recordar mi propio nombre, no significa que pueda olvidarme de alguien como tu nn –dijo sonriéndole, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo por parte de la cazadora –Pero dime, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Baka, ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? –dijo para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza -¡¿Se te olvido que en esta ciudad se llevara acabo la reunión de los cazadores?!

-¿Enserio? No lo sabia

-Eres un caso perdido –dijo suspirando pesadamente

-Tu sabes que el ser cazador jamás me intereso –dijo con un dejo de tristeza –solo lo hice porque esos eran los deseos de Satori-san

-¿Sigues con Satori? –le pregunto mirándolo picadamente

-No… El… murió algunos meses después del examen

-Lo siento…

-La muerte es parte de la vida… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros –No tiene caso pensar en los que ya no están

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto la chica después de un rato de silencio.

-He encontrado lo que deseo proteger… encontré ala persona por la que deseo vivir y morir

La cazadora gourmet lo miro con cara de no entender, Yami le sonrió y comenzó a cocerle acerca de su ángel, como lo había conocido y unas cuantas cosas mas

-Ya veo, así que Kurapika –dijo la chica –No pensé que ese chico pudiera enamorarse n.n

-¿Lo conoces?

-Yo fui la segunda examinadora cuando el presento el examen para convertirse en cazador

-Vaya que el mundo es pequeños

-Lo que me sorprende es que a ti bueno... Que te truene la reversa XD

-¿Qué me truena la que? O.o

-Que te gustan los hombres ¬¬ -el rubio tan solo se limito a sonreí –Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu rubio?

-El esta trabajando y yo…. Necesitaba Aclararme un poco

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Creo que…. Estoy comenzando a recordar

-¡Es fantástico! –exclamo ella –Pero tu no te vez muy contento que digamos

-Es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo –suspiro –Hace… tan solo unos meses atrás yo…. Abría esta muy feliz por eso, pero ahora… tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?

-no lo se… Pero siento que… Si el verdadero yo regresa… Siento que… Perderé a Kurapika

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Ni yo mismo lo se… -le respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-bueno, pero no pongas esa cara –le dijo para animarlo –Vamos, recuerda que pronto habrá una gran fiesta y podrás presumir a tu rubio nn

El rubio sonrió

-Por cierto... Mi nombre….

-¿Eh?

-Yami

-¿Recordaste tu nombre?

-No, pero mi ángel… Kurapika no se conformo con tan solo llamarme el "sin nombre"

-Pues Yami te queda bastante bien –dijo la cazadora, ambos se sonrieron

-Gracias

-Bueno tengo que irme a los cazadores Gourmet se nos encomendó el banquete para la fiesta

Estoy seguro que será todo una delicia n.n

La cazadora se despidió de su amigo con un ademán de mano

Yami se quedo nuevamente solo

La ignorancia pede ser la madre de la felicidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami torno a casa de su rubio, cuando entro, fue sorprendido por el Kuruta que lo abrazaba.

-Ángel... –dijo sorprendido para luego corresponder su abrazo.

-Pensé que algo te había sucedido... Yo... –Con un dedo, Yami lo hizo callar.

-Siento no haber regresado con Gon y Killua –le dijo en tono dulce –Pero, es que el paisaje era demasiado hermoso que quería disfrutarlo un poco n-n –el mayor sonrió -¿sabes?, Me encontré a una vieja amiga que dice conocerte

-¿Una amiga? –pregunto con celos

-Si, su nombre es Mech, una cazadora Gourmet

-¿Cómo conociste a Mech-san?

-Nos conocimos cuando presentamos el examen del cazador, hace algunos años n-n

-¿Eres un cazador? –le pregunto sorprendido

-Tengo la licencia de uno pero solo la obtuve por que era parte del entrenamiento de Saturobi-san.

-¿Nunca hiciste algún trabajo como cazador?

-Solo uno... tuve que matar al miembro de una organización apodada "la araña"

Kurapika abrió los ojos al máximo, Yami se había enfrentado a aquellos que habían terminado con sus compañeros, lo miro con preocupación.

-Fue un oponente muy difícil pero logre derrotarle

-Yami... –lo llamo un poco cohibido, había tomado la decisión de decirle de su embarazo

-¿Si? n.n

-Yo... –El menor se sintió mareado, perdió el equilibrio, y apunto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero Yami lo sostuvo, para luego ayudarlo a sentarse

-Tenshi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... Solo fue un mareo...

-Será mejor que te lleve a un medico, haz tenido esos mareos muy seguidos últimamente.

-No, ya estoy mejor.

-Por lo menos pídele a Leorio-san que te haga un chequeo.

-Ya me ha examinado

-¿Sou ka? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Yami... Yo... Bueno... –Kurapika estaba sumamente sonrojado por lo que iba a decir y al mismo tiempo, tenia miedo de la reacción que el mayor pudiera llegar a tener.

-Kurapika, dime que sucede, me preocupas.

-Yami... Bueno... Tu y yo... –El rubio respiro profundamente –Estoy embarazado

Kurapika bajo la mirada, esperando el rechazo del mayor, cosa que nunca llego, en su lugar, el ex ladrón lo abrazo contra su pecho, efusivamente.

-Te amo, Te amo... –le dijo mientras repartía besos por todo el rostro del joven Kuruta –Te amo tanto, gracias, gracias, me haz hecho tan feliz

-Yami...

-De ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de todo –le dijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos –tu solo dedícate a descansar n-n

-Yami estoy embarazado, pero no por eso soy un inútil ¬¬

-Lo se amor, pero quiero consentirte n.n

-Yami O///////O

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pequeño niño como de unos seis años se encontraba sentado en un tronco caído, junto a el, se encontraba una mujer adulta de largo cabello rubio pálido, casi blanco, sus ojos eran de un azul mas claro de lo común, un poco mas claro al azul cielo, su piel era pálida, sus ropas eran de color azul.

_-Madre... –dijo el pequeño para luego abrazarse ala mujer_

_-¿Qué sucede mi pequeño?-le dijo con dulzura la mujer_

_-Yo... le quiero, en verdad lo amo..._

_-Mi pequeño... Aun eres muy joven, ya veras que, cuando seas mayor, encontraras a alguien que te amara tanto como tu a el._

_-No, yo solo lo querré a el, lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi... Aun cuando el aun sea un bebe, yo me enamore siempre... Pero se que eso jamás podrá ser, el es el hijo del líder de la tribu y yo... Por eso... Por eso.. Le he jurado al líder que me convertiría en su guardián, pero tuve que jurarle que nunca me acercaría a el mas que para protegerlo_

_-Hijo... Gomen ne... –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar –Como quisiera poder ayudarte..._

_-Madre yo.. no te preocupes, soy feliz así –dijo sonriéndole –Al menos podré estar cerca de el y amarlo, aunque sea desde las sombras_

_La mujer lo miro con ternura y tristeza._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami se levanto de golpe, su respiración era agitada y sudaba frió, trato de tranquilizar su respiración y se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá, en el que se había quedado dormido, rendido por haber hecho la limpieza de todo el departamento, pues el ex ladrón, no permitía que su pareja levantara, siquiera un alfiler.

-Madre... –murmuro inconscientemente mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente –_Alguien me esta mirando_

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

-Es lo mas seguro...

Yami se levanto de golpe nuevamente, busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

_-Tal vez si, tal vez no_

-Sa-Satori-san OoO –dijo el rubio sumamente sorprendido

_-Me alegra ver que aun me recuerdas, mi querido pupilo –dijo el peliazul_

-Que... ¿Cómo es que esta aquí? –le pregunto –Creí que estaba...

_-¿Muerto?_

-Si

-_Pues lo estoy_

-¿A a que ha venido?

_-Dime, ¿Qué tiene ese niño que no tenga yo _–le pregunto sin prestarle atención a su pregunta

-No lo se, simplemente me enamore de el desde el primer momento en que lo vi –dijo sonriendo inconsciente mente –Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sentí la enorme necesidad de estar cerca de el, protegerlo y amarlo...

El espíritu frunció el seño.

_-¿Por qué? _–hablo molesto_ –Yo te di todo, te salve la vida, te convertí en mi discípulo y sucesor, morí por ti... ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces?!_

-Satori-san, yo... Le debo mucho, sin embargo yo... No pude evitar enamorarme de Kurapika

-Es una lastima...

-¿Eh? ¿De que habla?

_-Que el te pierda como lo hice yo... _–Dijo para luego desaparecer, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-¿De que habla Satori-san? ¡Satori-san!

En ese momento alguien toco ala puerta, se levanto para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con...

-Leorio-san –dijo con una sonrisa –Pase...

-Gracias –dijo el cazador -¿Y Kurapika? –pregunto –Eh, vengo a realizarle un chequeo

-Kurapika salió con Senritsu-san –le respondió mientras lo guiaba ala sala

-Ya veo –dijo el medico mientras se sentaba –¿Ya a tenido antojos?

-Pues el de los antojos resulte ser yo –dijo un poco avergonzado

-Suele suceder –dijo sonriéndole -¿Algún otro síntoma que Kurapika o usted hayan tenido?

-Pues, Kurapika sufre de mareos matinales, un hambre feroz, pero también asco con algunas clases de comidas

-Ya veo...

-Leorio-san...

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirle un consejo medico?

-Claro n.n

-Pero... Promete no decirle a Kurapika

-Palabra de medico

-Yo... Creo que he comenzado a recuperar la memoria –Leorio tan solo miro como aleándolo a continuar –he tenido sueños, tan reales que me hacen sentir bien, completo, pero al mismo tiempo, melancolico y yo... Tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?

-De perder a Kurapika, tengo miedo de mi pasado, miedo de quien soy en realidad... Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de recordar y perder a Kurapika.

-¿Por qué cree que el recordar le ara perder a Kurapika?

-Es solo un presentimiento.

-Ya veo... Bueno, desgraciadamente, no puedo ayudarte...

-Lo suponía –lo interrumpió –Pero, por lo menos.. ¿Puede prometerme algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si yo... Por algún motivo tengo que separarme de Kurapika y nuestro hijo, usted... Estará con el y no lo dejara solo...

-Te lo prometo n.n

-Gracias –dijo aliviado el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami se levanto en medio de la noche, parecía como si alguien lo estuviera llamando, ¿Alguien o algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven de 10 años corría por el bosque a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, asta llegar a una pequeña tienda, entro rápidamente en ella, una mujer se encontraba en la cama y dos mas a su lado, ambos con un semblante triste.

_-Madre... ¡Madre –el joven se acerco ala cama y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente._

-No llores mi niño, yo siempre estaré con tigo... aun cuando no me veas...

_-Madre..._

_-Toma esto –le dijo entregándole el pendiente que llevaba en la oreja derecha._

_-Tu... Padre... Me... lo dio... Cuando... El... y... Yo... Nos comprometimos..._

_-Madre..._

_-E-espero que... a-algun... di-dia... t-tu pu-puedas dár-selo, a-la, per-so... na q-que... a-amar..._

_La mujer dio un ultimo respiro, para luego cerrar los ojos, y ya no abrirlos mas._

_-¿Madre?... ¡MADRE! –el pequeño comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente_

_-Ella ya esta descansando... Kurogane... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami se dejo caer de rodillas, llorando incontrolablemente, aquella visión había sido sumamente dolorosa para el rubio

-Mi nombre... ¿Mi nombre es Kurogane?

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo ****9.- Decisión x Pelea x Nacimiento parte I**

Se recargo en el barandal de la terraza, suspiro pesadamente, ya no lloraba, pero aun sentía esa gran melancolía, recordaba todo, su vida, cuando vio a Kurapika por primera vez, cuando se enamoro de el, la promesa que le había hecho a su padre de protegerlo pero de nunca estar juntos de otra forma que no fuera como su protector, promesa que había roto.

-Mi señor… -susurro al viento –Gomen nasai… Yo… No puede evitar romper mi promesa –Gomen nasai

Se levanto un poco mas calmado, entro nuevamente, se dirigió a la habitación, saco una caja del closet, cuidando de no despertar a Kurapika, cuando la encontró se fue a la sala, ahí la abrió y ahí estaba, el traje que utilizaba cuando aun vivía entre ladrones, tomo la mascara acariciándola con algo de melancolía, a pesar de que Kurapika le había pedido que se deshiciera no había podido, pues, para el, era el único recuerdo de un pasado que recuérdala.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a caminar un rato –se dijo a si mismo para luego colocarse las ropas negras, salio nuevamente a la terraza, cerro los ojos e inspiro llenando sus pulmones del frío aire nocturno, para luego abrir nuevamente los ojos y colocarse la mascara e irse del lugar, dando un salto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leorio caminaba por las calles desiertas, a pesar de todo no podía olvidar el gran amor que tenia por Kurapika, suspiro pesadamente, levanto la vista, fue entonces que pudo distinguir una masa oscura que saltaba a gran velocidad, por alguna razón decidió seguirlo, pero al sentirse observado, aquella cosa se detuvo y bajo para quedar a la altura de Leorio.

-Leorio-san

-¿Quién es usted¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –le pregunto con algo de miedo

-Soy Yami… -dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la mascara

-Ya-Yami… ¿Que hace vestido así?

-Leorio-san… Yo… He recordado… Recuerdo quien soy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que…. Un Kuruta…

-Así es –le dijo –Estoy seguro que Kurapika sabia la verdad –el rubio sonrío con tristeza –Es verdad lo que dicen… "La ignorancia puede llegar a ser la madre de toda la felicidad" –dijo con melancolía.

-No diga eso Ya… Kurogane-san¿es que acaso no esta feliz de saber que conocía a Kurapika en su pasado?

-Claro que estoy feliz de saber eso… Demo… Yo le jure al líder que lo cuidaría desde las sombras

-¿Por qué juro algo como eso?

-Yo pertenecía a los Kuruta de mas bajo nivel y Kurapika, era el hijo del líder, alguien como yo no podía aspirar a alguien como el.

-¿Esta insinuando que dejara a Kurapica solo por una estupido juramento! –le pregunto enfurecido, El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No… Jamás me atrevería a dejarlo y menos ahora….

Leorio le sonrío.

-Leorio-san… Yo… Iré al bosque, necesito aclarar mi mente¿Podría decirle a Kurapika que no se preocupe?

-Bien –le respondió el medico -¿Pero estará usted bien Kurogane-san?

-Si, no se preocupe, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para digerir esto y lo are mejor solo.

-Bien, pero tenga cuidado

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llego, Kurapika despertó de su sueño, se preocupo al no encontrar a Yami por ningún lado, Gon ni Killua se encontraban en el apartamento, pues estos habían decidido irse con Leorio para darles privacidad a la pareja, en ese momento, alguien toco a la puerta

-Leorio

-Kurapika¿Aun no ha regresado Yami? –El Kuruta lo miro por unos segundos, esperando una explicación –Ya veo¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Adelante –le dijo al tiempo que se hacia a un lado para que el castaño pudiera pasar.

Los dos se sentaron en la sala, por unos minutos ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna

-¿Que sucede Leorio¿Tu sabes donde esta Yami? –lo interrogo

-Ayer... Lo encontré por causalidad –comenzó a hablar el cazador –Estaba algo… Perturbado pues….

-¿Qué cosa? –Kurapika comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso –Onegai, Leorio dime

-El… Recuerda todo Kurapika… -ante esta confesión, el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –El…

-Sabe que su nombre es Kurogane, que es un Kuruta… Todo –continuo –Me dijo que te dijera que iría al bosque a aclararse, que no te preocuparas que regresaría lo mas pronto posible, que no te dejaría jamás

Kurapika estaba llorando, lloraba porque temía perder a su amado, por que temía que estuviera molesto por ocultarle la verdad, que lo abandonara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami, es decir, Kurogane, se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, se encontraba en posición de meditación, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Al fin te encuentro…

El ojiazul abrió los ojos encontrándose con la ladrona peliazul

-Botón de rosa –la alegría que sintió al ver a su amiga desapareció tan rápido como llego, pues, la mirada de la mujer era de odio total.

-Tu… Mal nacido, bastardo –dijo la mujer con odio –¿Cómo te atreviste? –le cuestiono -¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacerle eso a mis amigos? –Kurogane frunció el ceño molesto, mientras se levantaba

-Ellos se atrevieron a tocar a Kurapika –le dijo –Solo les devolví el favor.

-Miserable… -la mujer saco su latigo y se coloco en posición de pelea –Pelea "sin nombre"

-Me llamo Kurogane, no sin nombre, Ran

-¿Acaso el rubio ya te cambio el nombre? –le pregunto con burla –Que patético.

-No… Kurogane es mi nombre, soy un Kuruta –le dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Con que has recuperado tu memoria, nee? –le pregunto –Bien, en ese caso, morirás feliz.

Ran se abalanzo contra Kurogane, atacándolo ferozmente, estaba segada por la ira y la sed de venganza y nadie podría hacerla entrar en razón

_Continuara…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola, si, si lo se no tengo perdón de dios nnU, pero es que no tenia inspiración para escribir este fic je je je, pero bueno, intentare terminarlo, ya solo le faltan dos o tres capítulos, bueno, me retiro, bye


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo ****10 ****Decisión x Pelea x Nacimiento parte II.**

Kurogane esquivo un ataque del látigo de Ran, sabia perfectamente que no podía darse el lujo de ser herido con ese látigo, pues la habilidad de la mujer era el veneno.

-¡Quédate quieto¡ -le grito al momento que su látigo dio de lleno en un árbol, partiéndolo en dos.

-Botón de rosa, onegai detente, no quiero pelear contigo –mientras solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques.

-¡Entonces muere como la rata traicionera que eres!

Los ojos de Kurogane tomaron nuevamente el color de la sangre, no quería matar a la única persona que por muchos años había sido su única amiga, la única que nunca lo trato como una basura, pero no tenia alternativa, ahora que estaba con la persona que siempre amo, que tenia una razón por la cual segur viviendo no se daría por vencido.

El rubio coloco sus manos frente a su cuerpo, como si estuviera utilizando una espada, al ver esto, la peliazul dio salto atrás, alejándose del rubio y adoptando pose de defensa, estaba nerviosa, pues ella mejor que nadie conocía las habilidades del ex ladrón en batalla.

-Botón de rosa… -la llamo con tono melancólico –Onegai… No quiero matarte.

-¡Callate! –le grito enfurecida –Yo jure que te mataría y nunca falto a ningún juramente –la peliazul estaba furiosa y eso se podía comprobar por el nen que se removía violentamente a su alrededor –Sin nombre… ¿Por qué tuviste que matarlos? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte con es?! –le grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ran… -el Kuruta estaba confundido, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-Ya es suficiente Sin nombre, no quieras retrasar tu muerte.

El aludido la miro con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía, al tiempo en el que en sus manos se formaba una espada de luz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Kurapika daba vueltas por toda la sala, estaba sumamente preocupado, sus ojos están enrojecidos a causa de las lagrimas y la impotencia embargaba su corazón.

-Kurapika, tranquilízate por favor –le pidió Leorio mirándolo con preocupación, se sentía culpable del sufrimiento que su amado tenia en ese momento –Debes calmarte o le ara daño al bebe.

Kurapika se detuvo, miro su abultado vientre abrazándolo con cariño y ternura maternal, sintió una pequeña pinzada de dolor pero no le dio importancia ya con anterioridad las había sentido, eran simples contracciones que su cuerpo realizaba para la hora del parto cosa que aun tardaría un tiempo mas, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yami… -levanto la vista esperanzado, pero no era su amado quien entraba por la puerta sino Gon y Killua.

-Kurapika, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el pelinegro mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-Yami… -murmuro antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Kurapika! –gritaron los tres cazadores

-Tiene fiebre –menciono Leorio –Rápido, ayúdenme a llevarlo a su habitación.

-Hai –respondieron ambos pequeños.

A los pocos minutos el de lentes se dio cuenta que el rubio había entrado en labor de parto.

-Rapido, vayan por Yami –les pidio a sus amigos.

-Pero ¿donde esta?

-En el bosque…

-Vamos Gon yo se donde pueda estar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La peliazul esquivo el golpe del rubio, ambos respiraban con dificultad, estaban cansados y casi en sus limites.

-Ran… Esto es… Una locura… Onegai… Reacciona… Yo… No quiero… Tener que… Matarte.

-Cállate… Bastardo… Yo… No sere… Quien muera…. Este día… Si alguien… Va a morir hoy… ¡SERAS TU!

Nuevamente los dos contendientes iniciaron su pelea, ninguno de los dos se daría el lujo de perder, ambos tenían cosas por que vivir, Kurogane, a Kurapika, al hijo de ambos y por que no decirlo a Leorio, Gon y Killua, Ran a la banda de ladrones, la única familia que había conocido, de pronto el grito de la peliazul se hizo escuchar, ya que el Kuruta la había atravesado con su arma.

-¡Yami! –se escucho a la distancia, el aludido bajo la guardia distraido por el llamado, momento que la peliazul aprovecho, si iba morir se lo llevaría con ella al infierno.

El látigo se movió cual cobra, hiriendo al ojiazul en el hombro inyectando todo su veneno.

-Creo… Que este… Será nuestro… Fin… -le sonrío victoriosa, pues sabia perfectamente que el rubio moriría en una lenta agonía.

Kurogane se separo de ella, mirándola con tristeza mientras esta caia de espaldas en un charco de su sangre.

-Botón de rosa –el rubio se dejo caer de rodillas, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa.

-¡Yami! –los chicos habían logrado dar con el mayor, pero lo vieron los preocupo.

-Yami, ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Gon colocándose frente a el.

-Kurapika… -murmuro el aludido –Gomen ne… -dijo antes de caer en los brazos del pelinegro.

-Ahí no, otro mas –se quejo el albino.

-Rapido Killua hay que llevarlo con Leorio –le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Kurapika estaba apunto de dar a luz, pero lo que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que el precio de esa nueva vida seria otra.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Próximo capitulo el final!!


End file.
